


aílouros

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gift Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [poly tetsurou kuroo x reader x kenma kozume]happy birthday soph!





	aílouros

Kuroo was a fiery lover. He liked to do things big and he liked to do them _loud_ , if you were just being euphemistic about it. The sly grin on his face was always bent in the shape of ‘No Damn Good’, but he was fun and he was passion in its extreme purity. He knew how to make you smile and he knew how to make your blood race in your veins, fuelling the notion that life was moving now and you had to run to catch up.

Kenma was a calm lover. He was quiet and reassuring, a soft presence that reminded you that it was time to take it slow and smell the roses. He was a secretive person, sharing tidbits with you now and then, making you feel as if you were the world’s special person whenever he felt you were important enough to open up to. The clicks of his game’s handheld controls blended well with the rain, and he knew how to make you feel entirely at ease, allowing life to pass you by without a care in the world. 

Both of them were interesting figures, highly different, and different in the way that you loved them. Kuroo was dirty rock music; summer days; bruised knees; laughter until you were crying because it hurt so much to laugh. Kenma was quiet jazz; winter nights; secret smiles; a cozy feeling of warmth with another person when everybody else was sleeping. But it didn’t matter who was the sun and who was the moon—all you knew was that both shone down on _you_. 

Whatever other people said didn’t matter to you. They could think that you were passing yourself around, or that you were cheating and a lying attention whore—maybe you were. But the truth still remained that you had two boyfriends, and they had none. You had fire and rain and you had two sets of eyes on yours, watching—waiting— _knowing_ just how you ticked and just how to wind you up in the all right ways.

Finding yourself in between these two had never been a challenge of one person pulling too much (unless you were talking about Kuroo, who always stole the blankets). It had never been a challenge of “who loves me more?” or jealousy, because there _was_ no jealousy. It was a platform of shared love between the three of you. A whole netted ecosystem of living, breathing people who knew how to make each other happy in different ways.

No, the challenge of finding yourself in between the other two boys was keeping your mouth shut, because did they _know_ how to make you happy. 

“I love you” came from three mouths, and “I love you” rang true from all.


End file.
